


A Moment's Respite

by digitalAlchemist



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Thanatos/Zagreus/Megaera, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: Thanatos nodded, grateful. “What brings you back this time, Zag? I didn’t even hear you come in.”His face twisted into a pained grimace, the hand not tucked against Thanatos moving to press over his sternum. “Strongbow arrow, right through the chest.”“If you’re having trouble, you should call for me.” Thanatos gingerly curled his arm around Zagreus’ middle, hand lowering until his fingertips rested against the swell of Zagreus’ thigh. “I’ll be there in a flash.”Zagreus catches Thanatos on a rare break from work, indulging in a little one-on-one time whilst he can.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	A Moment's Respite

Thanatos leant against the balcony overlooking the River, gently tapping his foot against the marble to the beat of Orpheus’ ballad currently echoing through the House. He had returned to Hades’ abode for a breather between journeys to the overworld, his scythe resting against the wall to his right, and was skimming over a list of names with vague interest.

He felt a hand press against his back - warm, familiar - before sliding around his waist to rest at his hips. Zagreus leant into his periphery, pressing a kiss to his cheek before settling against his side.

“What have you got there, Than?”

Thanatos huffed, dismissing the parchment in a puff of smoke. “Just a to-do list of mortals that need bringing down here.”

“Hypnos starting to rub off on you at last, huh?” Zagreus prodded a finger into Thanatos’ ribs, who flinched slightly in response.

“I admit, his advice has been rather useful.” He lowered his voice to a whisper, barely audible above the rush of the Styx below them. “But please don’t tell him that.”

Zagreus beamed a grin before gesturing a movement of sealing his lips shut. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Thanatos nodded, grateful. “What brings you back this time, Zag? I didn’t even hear you come in.”

His face twisted into a pained grimace, the hand not tucked against Thanatos moving to press over his sternum. “Strongbow arrow, right through the chest.”

“If you’re having trouble, you should call for me.” Thanatos gingerly curled his arm around Zagreus’ middle, hand lowering until his fingertips rested against the swell of Zagreus’ thigh. “I’ll be there in a flash.”

“I know, I know.” Zagreus pressed tighter against Thanatos’ side, thankful that his huge winged pauldron was on the other shoulder. “But you’re always so busy, and I know you don’t have much time for our little contests as-is…”

“Zagreus.” Thanatos’ tone shifted down a notch, his face tilted slightly to look down at him. “I  _ always _ have time for you; don’t you dare believe that’s not the case.”

“Than…” Zagreus closed his eyes, resting his head against Thanatos’ shoulder. “You’re right. Sorry.”

Thanatos gave a  _ tut _ of annoyance, digging his nails gently into Zagreus’ leg. “When are you leaving again?”

Zagreus shrugged as best he could in the confines of his boyfriend’s presence. “Whenever, really. Why do you ask?”

“I… feel guilty, for always vanishing on you. I was hoping we could catch up on lost time a little.” Thanatos sighed, the motion rustling the leaves of Zagreus’ laurel crown and sending wisps of flame dancing through the air. He watched as they fell down into the water, pondering his next words. “I know Megaera isn’t always in the House either, but I feel that you and her speak more than you and I.”

“Whilst that may be true, the both of you have very different occupations.” Zagreus gently pulled on Thanatos’ cloak, turning him so they were facing each other. “Just because we don’t see each other very often, that doesn’t mean I think any less of you.” He caressed Thanatos’ cheek with his knuckles, reaching up on tiptoes to thread his fingers through the fuzz of his undercut.

Thanatos hummed in appreciation, feeling the telltale warmth of a blush rising to his cheeks — here, tucked in the corner of the west wing and away from the prying eyes of most of the house, he allowed Zagreus these moments of affection. Sometimes he would steal a kiss before Thanatos vanished after one of their duels, or squeeze his hand as they conversed in the lounge, and that was more than enough for his disposition. However, in the relative peace of the balcony, he was a little more forgiving of his boyfriend’s tactile approach to their relationship.

“Have you seen her, recently?” Thanatos queried, eyes slipping shut as Zagreus’ petting turned into delicate scratches against his skin.

“Meg? Not in a while, no.” Zagreus hummed, glancing to the ceiling as he tried to recall their last meeting. “It’s usually been Alecto or Tisiphone blocking my route out of Tartarus. I’m sure she’s just as busy as you, though; Tartarus is huge, and she’s always complaining about how hectic the shades get.”

“I do hope she’s well. I worry about the pair of you.” Thanatos slowly opened his eyes again, scoffing at Zagreus’ lopsided smile. “What?”

“I knew you cared about us, deep down.” He laughed, a trill of a thing, and Thanatos couldn’t help but respond with a deep chuckle of his own. Zagreus stretched up once more to kiss him, chasing the thrill of catching him off-guard yet again. “Love you, Than.”

The blush on Thanatos’ cheeks deepened, and he muttered a hasty “and you” before disappearing in a flurry of deep green smoke. Zagreus inhaled a deep breath, sighing through his nose and shaking his head. He glanced up, spotting Thanatos’ scythe still leant against the wall.

“Oh, he forgo-”

Before he could reach out to pick it up, the weapon evaporated in a similar fashion. Zagreus let out a quiet “oh”, smile returning to his face as he retrieved the bottle of ambrosia he had smuggled into the folds of his attire and set it down on the table next to the balcony. A little tag was attached, a crude drawing of Thanatos’ scowling face adorning the parchment. Zagreus knew it would be there when Thanatos next returned; Achilles would be sure to guard it from any potential thieves.

“There’s always next time, Than.”

Rolling his shoulders and stretching his limbs, Zagreus walked back through the House, giving a polite nod to Orpheus as he passed by on his way to his bedroom — a quick glance into the lounge confirmed that Megaera still wasn’t back, and Zagreus chewed on his lip with concern. He was certain she’d be there soon, but the anxiety was beginning to bubble up. Shaking his head, he ran into his room and through the doorway at the back.

“Sorry Skelly, can’t stop and chat.” He waved at his undead companion, pulling Coronacht from the pedestal it sat on and sprinting through the portal that led him out into the labyrinth of Tartarus.

Even if Meg didn’t greet him at the exit to Asphodel, he could at least work off the gnawing feeling of unease tightening around his heart on his way there.


End file.
